


Forgive Me, Bianca

by Musashi



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunken Kissing, Fake DubCon, Fenrric, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Venris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musashi/pseuds/Musashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt:  your favorite character comes knocking on the door in the middle of the night, drunk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Kind of Guest

The pounding on the door would have woken Varric, if he’d been sleeping. He wasn’t. He was expecting the visitor.

Varric considered ignoring him. He could pull a pillow over his head, try to drown out the noise. Stuff his ears with cotton, sing to himself, try to wait it out. But it would not do any good. It never did.

“Open the door, dwarf!” The bellow penetrated the room, and bounced off the walls. As soon as he heard it, all thoughts of – Well, all thoughts of any substance were impossible. He slid out of bed and across the suite, taking his time.

“Let me in, or I’ll put a hole through your door.” The voice was a mere growl now, low-pitched and rumbly, but still insistent. The man on the other side of the door knew Varric would be closer now, listening.

Varric took a deep breath, and shot the bolt open. He didn’t move out of the way, didn’t pull it open, didn’t welcome the elf. 

Fenris easily pushed the door in, knocking Varric back. He kicked the door shut behind him while propelling them both to the table in the middle of the room.

“How many times do I have to tell you,” Varric sputtered against a breastplate, “that this middle-of-the-night bullshit is bullshit?”

“And how many times must I tell you,” Fenris said, before grabbing Varric by the back of the neck, “that I don’t care?” He stuck his tongue between the dwarf’s open lips, and swiped it around sloppily.

“Uhg,” Varric groaned and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. He could taste a bare hint of whiskey on the elf’s tongue. “You kiss like a drunken slut.” 

“’s fitting.” Fenris caught Varric’s hand and pinned it to the table, while mashing their mouths together, deliberately wet and messy. He pulled back slightly and looked down with heavy-lidded eyes. “I am drunk. And a slut.”

_Sweet mother of partha._ “What do you want, Fenris?” he demanded.

“Your cock.” Fenris pressed a leg between Varric’s, and leaned in. “You will be fucking me tonight.” 

It was all Varric could do to swallow a moan, to keep his face impassive, to breathe evenly. “Is that so?”

“After you suck me off,” Fenris added, screwing his luscious lips into a devasting little smile when the cock riding his knee jerked. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a filthy mouth?” Varric's voice was raspier than ever, no surprise considering how tight his throat was right now.

"Are you referring to _this_ mouth?" Fenris smothered him in a kiss that made the dwarf's toes curl. There was nothing sloppy about it.

“Let’s get this over with,” Varric groused, fooling no one. “Where?”

“Bed.”

It was better at the table, or on the table, or a chair or the arm of the chair, or the floor. Because Varric never trusted his knees would hold on the trek into the other room.

He did make it to the bed, and sat, calves against the edge. He leaned back on his hands and listened to the light thuds of Fenris’s armor hitting the floor. When the elf came around the corner, Varric struggled to clear his throat. No matter how many times he saw him naked, Fenris never failed to take his breath away.

“It would be nice if just once you could undress yourself,” Fenris complained. He set a knee along Varric’s thigh, and reached around and down his back, ruffling fabric and kneading muscle. 

“You want this, you work for it.” He would not make it too easy.

“Raise your arms, dammit!”

With an inward chuckle, Varric leaned forward and let his arms be lifted as the nightshirt was wrenched over his head. His nose contacted the cock swaying in front of him. _Gawd,_ the elf smelled good. Spicy and musky. He fought the urge to stick out his tongue and bring Fenris into his mouth. This game was for the patient.

*** 

The first night, Fenris really had been drunk. Rivaini had taught him some drinking game, keeping back a few of the key rules, and he got smashed. Then she abandoned him in favor of a couple of new arrivals into the pub, young lovelies who were more capable of performing. Corff helped Fenris up the stairs, propped him up against the door jam, and knocked. 

Varric recognized Corff’s knock – two pause one pause two – and opened the door, reacting barely in time to catch the elf. Not that he kept him from falling. No, they both hit the floor.

“What the—?”

“Varrrrric, m’ man.” Fenris rolled off of the cushioning dwarf. ”Can’t make it home, ‘m ‘fraid. Here OK?”

“Sure, yeah, no problem…” Varric knelt next to him, and reached under his armpits to lift him to his feet. The elf was heavier than he looked, and it took a lot of effort to get him into the bedroom. He wouldn’t take the bed, though. 

“Floor good,” Fenris mumbled. Varric thought he had passed out, but when he bent to tuck a blanket around him, Fenris slung a long thin arm around his neck and pulled him down onto his chest. “Varr’c?”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“You gonna take ‘vantage of me?” he slurred into the dwarf’s ear.

“Not tonight, Broody,” Varric chuckled. _Stupid drunk ass elf_. “Maybe next time.” 

“’kay. Nex’ time.” Then Fenris tightened his hold, and dragged Varric’s mouth down onto his for a loose kiss. “Nex’ time…”

Varric managed to unwrap the elf’s arm from around him, and sat back. _Gawd, was that his tongue I felt?_

Hours later, Varric woke to find himself alone. It didn’t surprise him. At least, the only surprise was that he had managed to fall asleep at all. But for Fenris to slip out while he could, that was completely expected. The dumbass was probably feeling pretty embarrassed right about now, no doubt hoping Varric would be good enough never to mention it.

*** 

Varric didn’t say anything to anyone. He pretended to forget all about it.

A couple of weeks later, returning from a boring-as-hell Dwarven Merchants Guild meeting, he was passing through the bar on his way upstairs. He gave his customary wave to Corff on his way, but the bartender caught his eye and nodded significantly towards the corner of the bar. Varric made his way over to where a silver-white head was suspended over a row of shot glasses, all but one empty.

“Er, Fenris?”

“Dwarf,” came the mumbled reply.

“Hey, whatcha doin’ there, buddy?” It wasn’t that Fenris was drinking alone, but that he was drinking alone in public. A first time for everything, and hopefully the last. 

Fenris didn’t look at him, just took up the shot glass and downed whatever it held. He slammed the glass onto the bar, and snarled, “Whaduzit look like?” 

_Yeah, fuck you, too._ “OK, well… I’m just upstairs if you...” He let his voice trail off when Fenris began to growl.

He shrugged at Corff, then went on up to his suite. Several times he considered going down to make sure his friend was all right, but Fenris had not seemed in the mood for company. Varric didn’t want to insult him by checking up on him. Or get his chest ripped open.

A few hours later, the pounding on the door began. The suite echoed with it. This wasn’t Corff’s signal knock; someone much stronger and ruder was determined to gain entrance. Varric pulled a pillow over his head.

“Lemme in, dammit!” came a distinctive roar.

Varric tried to ignore it, regretting his earlier offer of hospitality. It wasn’t until someone from the next rooms over pounded on the adjoining wall, yelling at him to “shut the fuck up over there” that he rolled off the bed and padded across the suite.

“Go away, Fenris.”

“Open up, dwarf!” Fenris hollered, and pounded on the door some more.

_Shit._

He slid the bolt open and swung the door wide, stepping out of the way of a tumbling, thorny mass. Fenris came to rest spread-eagle, face down. “Drunk,” he said to the floorboards.

Varric had his fists on his hips. “I can see that.”

“Staying here tonight," the elf announced.

“Oh, really.” 

“Yes, really.” Fenris raised an arm up behind him, and flapped a hand around. “Where’d you go?”

“You're such a dork. I’m right here…” Varric stepped closer, meaning to help his friend up. Instead, he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled down as Fenris rolled onto his back. 

“Mmmm,” Fenris nibbled his neck, “takin' advantage of me now, then?”

“Hell, no!” He tried to pull away. _Geez, what was the elf thinking?_

“Fine.” Fenris rolled them one more time, and looked down at the prone dwarf with eyes that weren’t quite as blurry as Varric expected. “Then I shull, of you.” 

Varric’s mouth fell open to question just what he meant by this, and Fenris dropped down into it. There was no doubt about the tongue this time; it was invading his mouth, exploring here, flicking there. The deeper it probed, the harder it was for Varric to stifle the moans building in his chest.

He almost recovered from the shock and the awe of it, and turned his head to the side. He had to resist, had to stop this before his cock drove away all of his resolve. But _gawd,_ what the elf could do with those lips of his! 

“Dude! Knock it off!” Varric croaked.

Fenris responded by clamping one hand down over Varric’s mouth while sliding the other down his belly to pull at the drawstring of his pajama bottoms. When those long fingers wrapped around his traitorous cock, Varric whimpered. Loudly. More of a cry, really. He twisted his face free of the muzzling hand. “Fuck, Fenris!”

“No fuck. Just suck.” The elf inhaled his erection. 

Then Varric’s only protest was that that beautiful mouth swallowing his cock was getting him off too fast. Before he could even get out a warning, he was spurting.

"Sleep now," Fenris reported, and crawled away into the bedroom. Varric stayed put; nailed to the floor, he felt. He flung an arm over his eyes, and waited for his heartbeats to break apart into something he could count. His thoughts were too scattered, and his joints too jellified to move. 

About all his brain could manage was a very inadequate _'Holy crap.'_

*** 


	2. A Good Host

Varric eventually got Fenris to join him on the bed -- it was the least he could do, he figured.

The first few nights, Fenris had insisted on sleeping on the floor next to the bed, accepting a thin blanket and even a pillow. Varric pointed out that he might trip over him in the middle of the night. This got the elf to stretch out across the end of the bed instead, real estate that the dwarf didn’t use. 

The second night of this, Varric tossed and turned, making sure that each toss and every turn brought him down the mattress until he was finally within range. Then, under the guise of sleep, he managed to kick Fenris in the thigh. The elf just rolled over, hugging the very edge of the bed, and kept sleeping. 

The next night, Fenris stretched out across the bed again, but helpfully more towards the middle. Varric had less territory to cross, and with just a roll or two efficiently maneuvered close enough to land a heel into Fenris’s gut, drawing a grunt. He felt long fingers grasp his ankle, and fling his leg aside. “Dammit, dwarf!”

“Huh? Wha—? Oh, sorry…”

“Can’t you stay on your end of the bed?!”

On his next visit, Fenris sprawled across the very center of the bed, but still crosswise. Varric wasted no time. Almost as soon as he had laid himself down, presumably to sleep, he rolled over and lashed out with his leg, landing a blow to the side of the elf’s head. 

“Sonofa— Dwarf!” Fenris roared, and Varric jerked upright.

“What happened?” He made his eyes wide.

“You kicked me in the fucking head, you mule.”

That struck Varric as funny, since Fenris was the most stubborn man he knew. “Well, if you slept with your head at the top of the bed like a normal person,…”

“Fine!” Huffing, Fenris crawled up next to Varric, and flopped down, bouncing lightly. “There, happy now?” He rolled to face the wall.

Varric settled down to sleep with a smile on his face. _Well, it’s an improvement. Now what do I have to do to get him to --_ Then his smile was turned into a full-on grin, when the mattress shifted, and one long elven leg was thrown over him, and a snuffling elven face was nestled against his shoulder.

***

For good reason, Varric was now even more anxious each week for the mind-numbing Dwarven Merchants Guild meetings to wrap up so he could start the return trip to Lowtown. Coming through the doors of the Hanged Man to see that familiar, elegant form leaning against the corner of the bar, knowing what was likely to be happening in mere hours... That was definitely the highlight of his week. Aside from the _actually_ having sex with Fenris part, that is.

***

Fenris flung the nightshirt onto the floor, then ran his hands over Varric’s shoulders and back. “Mmm, you are built like a bull. I quite approve.” So did Fenris’s cock, which danced merrily inches away from the dwarf’s chin. 

“Premium beef, that’s me.” It was difficult to keep his tone light when he was choking with need. 

Fenris ghosted hands up the back of his arms. “Yes, big and strong and solid and…” His voice was a rough whisper, until he said, “Excuse me, but are you just going to sit there?” 

Varric leaned back on his elbows and looked up into the elf’s scowling face. “Hey, this is your show.” He got a kick out of frustrating Broody. 

Fenris lowered himself onto Varric’s lap, and ground their hard-ons together. “Do you mean to tell me you do not want this as much as I do?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that…” His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the lyrium tattoos covering the smooth, ash-brown torso. “I am a very willing participant.”

“So you say. But your participation is extremely passive.” Fenris’s eyes narrowed as he rolled his hips over Varric’s cock, which was threatening to burst through the thin fabric of his pajamas. “You leave it to me to make all the effort. You even make me come to your home, always.” 

Varric was about to crack; his lust was close to spiking. He breathed out sharply through his nose, and managed to say through clenched teeth, “Yeah, empty-handed, too. Don’t you know it’s customary for a house guest to bring a gift for the host, like a bottle of a reasonably decent vintage?”

“As a matter of fact, I did bring a bottle of something I believe you will appreciate.” Fenris backed off him and loped into the other room, giving Varric a much-too-brief view of his tight glutes. In a flash, he was back, small glass vial in hand. He tossed it at Varric, who just managed to get a hand up in time to snatch it out of the air. “I shall be uncorking after you’ve finished eating…”

The vision of the elf in motion had been Varric’s undoing. He jerked upright and wrapped his feet around Fenris’s ass to pull him against the edge of the bed. “Bring it on.” 

Fenris leaned back, and reached down to slowly stroke his glistening erection. “Come and get it.” 

Groaning in surrender, Varric lunged forward. He grabbed Fenris around the waist and lifted him, bringing him to his mouth.

An eyeful of Fenris was glorious, but a mouthful was even better. Varric sucked down the elven cock, his cheeks hollowing. 

"Greedy tonight, aren't you," Fenris gasped, and steadied himself by grabbing Varric's thick shoulders. "Hungry?"

Varric pulled off, making a filthy pop. "Starving." He slurped at the tight, nearly hairless balls, pushing his tongue between them. " _Gawd,_ you're.... tasty."

This got a throaty laugh from above. Varric ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of his cock, then gave his attention to the tip, tonguing the slit, sucking at the ridge, rolling the head over his lips. Fenris moaned, "Don't tease me, I beg you..."

"Since you ask so nicely..." Varric brought him back into his mouth, then applied every technique that he had learned when on the receiving end. Fenris was an expert cocksucker, and Varric was a good student. Soon he had the elf arching his back and rolling his head around. "You... you... How can I be expected to... I can't hold on much longer, dammit!"

Varric hummed against the cockhead down his throat, causing Fenris to cry out and buck against him. Holding the back of the dwarf's head, he thrust a couple of more times, cursing in Tevinter. The next moment, Varric had a throatful of hot come.

Still on his knees, Fenris curled down over Varric's head and wrapped his arms around the massive neck. When his breathing evened out, he muttered, "When I asked you not to tease me, I didn't mean for you to break all speed records in getting me off."

"Ah, well, that'll teach you to be more precise," came Varric's muffled reply. He fell back onto the mattress, pulling Fenris with him, and let his eyes fall closed. "I'll be sure to stretch it out longer next time."

"Speaking of stretching, get your fingers inside me immediately," Fenris demanded hoarsely. "You've got some ass to fuck before you get any sleep." 

"Pushy little bottom, aren't you?" But Varric complied, after laying Fenris face-up on the sheets. The elf, who had the tightest ass in Kirkwall, grimaced as the first finger penetrated him. In a few moments, though, he could take three pudgy but well-lubed fingers, and was looking up with dark, desperate eyes. 

Varric pulled away and stripped off his pajama bottoms. "Tell me what you want," he whispered, while coating his thick cock with oil.

"You know what I want. What I need. You, deep inside me, now." Fenris ordered as he rolled over. He placed two pillows under his stomach and his ass in the air. "Hard."

"You got it, babe." Varric lined up with the elf's entrance and in one quick thrust was halfway in. When Fenris hissed and dropped his head to the mattress, he held up. "You OK?" 

"Of course I am! Now, if you'll skip the fool questions, and do what you are told, I might -- " The next sound out of the Fenris's mouth was a fierce cry, as Varric shoved in up to the hilt, following up with a twist of the hips. 

He pounded in mercilessly, and the elf took it. Soon Fenris was moaning softly, writhing and fisting the sheets. Varric let himself be hypnotized by the lyrium vines rolling and waving across the long, lean body below him. He began to believe they would be able to do this all night long. The next instant, though, jinxed, he was crying out and spilling himself inside Fenris. 

***

“Don’t be hogging the blanket all night, Broody,” he warned affectionately. 

“I'll see to you it that you don't get cold.” Fenris curled up behind him, and sucked on an earlobe.

Varric thought there wouldn't be much chance of him getting chilled. In fact, Fenris's tongue lapping his neck was setting his groin on fire.

"Oh, I almost forgot," the elf drawled, "Corff asked me to inform you that until you pay your bar bill, neither you nor any of your 'blighted' friends will be adding to it. Seems I have maxed it out." 

Varric made a mental note to give Corff a bonus tomorrow. Cutting Fenris off was what got the elf up here earlier than usual tonight. “Got it." 

Fenris stroked Varric's chest, tugging the fair hairs, teasing his nipples. "So, tell me, are you going to pay off your bar tab?" 

_You really want to know that now?_ “Uhm, can't say I've given it any thought yet." But then his heart sort of clenched, and he stopped breathing, as he wondered if he shouldn't be careful with his reply. "Why do you ask?"

“It just occurs to me,” Fenris scraped teeth lightly down his neck, "that if I am not offered a drink while I wait for you to wander back from your meeting..." 

“Yeah?” He tried to keep the dread out of his voice. Where was Fenris going with this? Varric really _really_ did not want this thing -- whatever it was between them -- to end. Was it all going to come down to a bar bill? He made a mental note to fire Corff's ass.

Fenris shifted, and rested his chin on Varric's shoulder. “Then I might as well not make the effort to come down here each week..."

_Well, shit._

"...all the way from Hightown,..." Fenris's huge green eyes, glimmering in the light from the brazier, looked pensive. 

Varric closed his eyes and tried in vain to swallow.

"...when you're already up there for your meeting. So you could just save me the trouble and come to the mansion instead. It is hardly out of your way." Fenris seemed to be thinking out loud. "That would give us more time as well..."

Varric managed to gulped down some air as relief flooded him. His heart even started beating again. "Broody, you have a point. I've been selfish, and it's only fair that you get to play host once in a while." He leaned up and planted a kiss on Fenris's pouchy lips. "As soon as you get rid of the corpses lying around the mansion -- at least those near the bedroom -- I will definitely consider it. Until then, I'll make sure Corff will not leave you dry. Deal?"

"Deal." Fenris smiled and settled back into the crook of his lover's neck. "Now, let's negotiate coffee in the mornings.... I'm sure _I_ would arrange for _my_ guest to have coffee...." " 

Varric let himself be lulled to sleep by that sexy purr. _Anything you want, Fenris. Any way you want it._


End file.
